The Spiral Down
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: When Gumball sees his parents doing something that confuses him and brings up old feelings about his mother, he spirals down into drug use. NicoleXGumball Rated M for short lemon in the beginning. Review please!


The spiral down

An Amazing World of Gumball Fan-Fiction

Disclaimer! I do not own Amazing world of Gumball. The owners had nothing to do with this.

By 105

Chapter 1

Gumball woke up rather early. In fact he wanted to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He walked over to the alarm clock and saw that it was 4:00 in the morning. ' Argh come on!' He thought to himself in anger at the time. For a second he thought about why he had woken up this early. Then he heard his answer, the shower was running and he could hear his mom. He didn't know what he was hearing but it confused him. He walked over to the shower and looked at the door in worry. Would he walk in and risk seeing his Mom nude, or would he just go back to his bed and sleep? His imagination took over and he became a knight in silver armour. He threw his helmet off his face and looked at the door, which was now a large drawbridge surrounded by a moat of lava. He braced his right hand to grab his sword if needed, and raised his left hand to the door. He inhaled and opened the door. He slowly crept in, gripping the hilt of his sword and looking around. He felt the steam on his face. It was hot and he began to slowly sweat. He heard slapping noises which startled him. He fell back, in his mind he heard metal clanking because of his armour but no noise was actually made. He got up and slowly walked over to the shower. Gumball shuddered when he heard low moans. ' What the- ' Gumball thought to himself when he heard the moans accompanied with the slapping. " oh richard..." Gumball heard a voice that sounded like his mother's but was faint. Gumball raised both hands to the shower curtain and braised for what may or may not be there. _SHLINK! _The curtain opened with a strong force by Gumball's prying hands and three gasps were heard. Gumball's face became one of horror. He saw Richard with his pelvis pushed up against Nicole's back end. Gumball noticed his Dad's ' thing ' where the girl's should be. Nicole moved quickly and covered herself with her hands. Gumball fell back onto the floor of the bathroom and shut his eyes. " No, no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no!" He muttered to himself getting a little louder each time. He got up and tried to run but slipped a few times from his fur hitting the smooth floor. Richard ran and locked the door. He slumped onto the toilet and sat there. " Go ahead and shower, I'll get in when your done." Richard told Nicole who closed the curtain and slumped onto the bottom of the tub and thought about what just happened.

Gumball didn't get any more sleep that night. He just laid in his bed thought-less. He stared at the bottom and Anais' bed. He had no idea what his parents were doing. He shuddered at the thought of it. Before he knew it, the alarm clock went off. Gumball got up and turned it off. He shook the fish bowl beside the clock and woke Darwin. He climbed the ladder and shook Anais and she followed. Gumball didn't race Darwin to the bathroom. He just let him get first shower. Anais got dressed for school and went downstairs. Nicole had a happy face plastered, and was pouring bowls of cereal. " Morning honey!" She smiled and gave the pink bunny her bowl. Darwin finished up his shower and Gumball walked into the bathroom. He looked at the shower and goose-bumps appeared on his arms. He tip-toed in and stayed on his toes while he cleaned himself. Trying not to touch most of the tub. He got out quicker than normal, not able to have his thinking time in the shower as thoughts of his parents flooded his mind. He dried himself off and got dressed. Slowly he walked down and didn't acknowledge or even say a word to anyone. He grabbed his cereal and sat down. He knew that his parents kept looking at him while he ate. Gumball exchanged only a single glance at anyone in the room. He finished first and walked over to the sink and washed his bowl and spoon. Looking at the time he saw he still had like 15 minutes or so until they had to leave for school. He grabbed his backpack and sat in his chair looking at the ground. Richard walked over to his son and attempted to put his arm on Gumball's shoulder but was rejected by Gumball swatting it away. Then Gumball took of his sweater and walked upstairs to put it in the laundry basket. He walked back down and started to brush off dirtiness that wasn't there. He wanted nothing to do with the thing that happened in the shower. Gumball avoided his parents the whole morning. Once they got to school he relaxed and begun to talk. " So Darwin, when we get hime wanna play some Zelmore?" Gumball questioned the orange fish walking beside him. " Yea sure, maybe we'll beat, LEVEL 15!" Darwin exaggerated the words by throwing his arms up in a maniacal way. Gumball and Darwin went into their imaginations and played through the other levels quickly beating them by slicing swords through them. Then it came to Level 15. It was armoured and had huge hammers. " Darwin, get the right arm, I'll get the left!" Gumball instructed his brother and they both jumped up towards the level. Gumball made one swipe and the arm dropped. Darwin angrily sliced multiple times in a fury, going slowly up the arm. The level fell to it's knees and looked up at the two. They grabbed the sword and were about to end it when Anais cut in, stopping the dreamy state. " Uhh there are more pressing matters, like for example, Gumball why have you been avoiding our parents?" Anais questioned her older brother as they walked down the hall. " What? Who said I was doing that?" Gumball avoided the question with another one. " You didn't talk to anyone until they left, plus you actually went to school without your sweater because Dad touched it." Anais explained her reasoning with ease. " Go to class Anais, the bell just rang." Gumball instructed her and walked into class. People actually gasped when they saw he had no sweater, since day one of meeting him he always had the sweater on. " Boys, your late." Mrs. Simeon told them in slight anger and annoyance. Gumball got angry, he stomped slowly over to her desk which frightened her as Gumball normally came up with a fake reason. " WHY are me and Darwin the only kids you yell at!? Tina beats up everyone in class, Carrie scares everyone in class, and all we ever do is TRY to help!" Gumball yelled through the girt of his teeth and walked back to his seat with a happy smile. Mrs. Simeon sat back with a confused look and stared into the ceiling. " What was that?" Darwin asked the furry blue cat quickly. " I don't know! I think that sweater was holding back confidence!" Gumball answered in the same questioning tone. The bell rang and the kids walked out to go to gym.

" Gumball Waterson! It's your turn to wrestle!" The gym teacher yelled after whistling at the boy. Gumball grumbled a little and walked onto the mat. He was versing Tobious. He readied himself and stood braced for failure. The teacher whistled and the boys ran at each other. Gumball was faster due to being a cat and having agility. Tobious dove for his legs but Gumball jumped up and over him. Anger built inside him. Ha hadn't the slightest idea why but he began to think it was like Mom's anger. He pushed it deep inside himself as he hated seeing his mom angry. Gumball turned to see Tobious jump on him. Tobious attempted to pin Gumball but he couldn't. Gumball pushed his legs up and pounced on his opponent. Gumball curled Tobious' arms behind his back and pushed down onto him. Tobious struggled until he heard the teacher shout the number three. Gumball released and walked off to sit on the bench.

Gumball had a great day at school and he even got respect from his teachers. Then the time Gumball dreaded came. Time to go home. He heard the bell ring and went into his grim state. He talked to no one. Gumball locked his locker and walked off outside with his back pack. Walking out Gumball saw the family sedan and sighed. Getting in he crossed his arms and looked out the window as they drove home. Nicole glanced at him on the mirrors and sighed a little. Gumball noticed the glance from the corner of his eye. If she was worried she'd do something he thought. He felt disgusted when he remembered what he saw. Gumball wanted to throw up but couldn't. Argh, he hated the thought. And not because it was his parents, which surprised him. He hated it because it was the gross Richard with the clean and smart Nicole. Thoughts flooded his mind and it surprised him. He was letting old feelings he had flood back. He remembered the time he saw his mom in a swim suit, he blushed a little at the thought of her beautiful form. He hated when he had these thoughts, they were wrong. Incest was not something that he should ever get close to. Worries flooded his mind at the thoughts he was having. These worries continued for two weeks before something changed.

Gumball had a worried face plastered over his normal face when he walked past the ghost known as Carrie. " Oh hey Carrie." Gumball mumbled as he walked past her with a slump. " Gumball, do u need something to relax with?" Carrie questioned with a sly grin. " Wha- how did you know?" Gumball with sight shock questioned the ghost with more worry. " Everyone knows, you've looked like that for weeks." Carrie explained, " If you want something to use as a relaxer, meet me behind school at Recess." She instructed the cat who thought about that offer all day until the time came. Gumball walked slowly behind the school and left Darwin to look at the flowers. " Hey Gumball!" Carrie exclaimed with the same sly smile. " S, so what's t, this relaxer?" Gumball stuttered as he asked the question. Carrie pulled out a small bag of a bunch of greyish green stuff. Gumball examined it and then pulled back in shock, " Is that weed?" Gumball whispered in shock at the ghost. Carrie nodded and gave him the bag and a liter. " Take it, I've done it. You will forget about your worries." Carrie instructed the cat who was stuffing everything into his lunch box.

Gumball sat with even more worry in school the rest of the day. He could get into HUGE trouble for drugs. When he went home he did his homework in silence and actually talked to his mom, " Can I go outside for a walk?" Gumball questioned his mother who was surprised but happy. " Of course honey!" Nicole smiled and gestured for him to walk outside. Gumball had the liter and the bag in his pockets. He wondered where he could do the stuff and decided that the woods would be the best spot. He hated being worried all the time and having disgust in his eyes. He would at least try it before he rejected it completely. He ran into the woods and found a good spot deep into the woods. He pulled out the bag that had papers and the weed in it. Before he left Carrie explained to him how to roll a joint and he listed off the things to do in his mind. Once he had a decent joint rolled, he plopped it into his mouth and grabbed the lighter. He took a deep breath and let it out. He lit the joint and inhaled. Holding it in a little, then he blew it out and watched the smoke. ' Cough! Cough!' Gumball coughed slightly and regulated his breathing. He grabbed the joint and moved it back into his mouth. Inhaling again he held it a little longer and then blew out. As he moved down the joint, the smoking got progressively smoother.

Gumball began to have frequent 'walks'. He loved the fact that it alleviated his thoughts of his mother. He had no idea why he actually liked his mother in that way. His life became normal quickly after the first walk. He talked to his parents again, he had amazing imaginations with his brother again. ( Which sometimes were even better when he was still slight.y high ) His life felt normal. Life went on like this for about 4 months. " Mom I'm going for a walk!" Gumball yelled up into the house from the door. Nicole walked down the stairs and looked at him. " Can I come?" Nicole questioned Gumball knowing the answer. " No. This is my thinking time." Gumball whipped up the usual lie and walked out. Nicole had tried to walk with him for quite some time. This time however, she was very curious at what he did. She crept out of the house and walked behind him hiding behind various bins and benches and various hedges. She followed him and got to the point where he stopped and looked at the woods. Gumball shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled his hand back out holding nothing. He put his hand up to his nose and sniffed. His body turned into a noodle like state and he smiled and then walked straight into the woods, knowing that his mom was following him.

Gumball found his usual spot. A stump of a tree by a small river. He sat down on the stump and sat just looking at the river for around 3 minutes. Nicole sat inside a bush and watched her son. What was he doing in the woods? Then he looked straight at her. " Ah Mom, did you think I wasn't smart enough to know if my greatest secret was in danger?" Gumball questioned her walking towards her and poking her on the nose. " But, How?" Nicole asked with slight fear. " Ah now that's where I stay quiet. I have some very worrisome thoughts roll through my head every day since I saw you and Dad. I have, what I consider, a " Relaxer". Every time I need to relax, I use it. And I studied your actions for this week. I knew that if you asked to go on a walk with me, that if I said no you'd follow me. So I used my relaxer early everyday this week." Gumball scared his Mom with his plan. Nicole thought of a question and quickly asked it to feel better, " What are these feelings Gumball? I'm sure you don't have to resort to whatever the relaxer is." Gumball froze for a few seconds until a sly smile formed. " Mom, I honestly need you to think about what I saw here. What is more important, having a normal family and letting me continue using this relaxer, or having grief when you find Richard dead? Because I can not control my thoughts in this depression like state." Gumball's grim state scared Nicole. Nicole knew the obvious answer and walked out of the woods after Gumball left to go home.


End file.
